A rectangle is $3$ meters long. The rectangle is also $4$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ m}$ $4\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 meters. The width is 4 meters. Thus the area is $3\times4$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 4 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square meters.